


Happy New Year or not?

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers finds himself alone on new years eve.  For some reason he wants to stay alone. But if it's good for Steve that's a second. Someone else is sure it isn't a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first story here. Currently writing another one. But please say if there are any mistakes in here. i'm not originally english so there can be some.
> 
> also: im still new on ao3 so im still trying to figure out things.
> 
> Hope you all like it :3

Better of Alone or not?

 

It was new year’s eve. Steve laid curled up on his bed. He didn’t like this day. For some reason it always made him think of his mother. She wasn’t with him anymore and he missed her badly.

Days like this always made him miss her very much. Steve didn’t care about what happened outside. Everyone was happy there since it was new year’s eve. Steve just didn’t feel like celebrating.

Bucky had his family where he celebrated with. Steve knows he can join them but this year he didn’t feel like it. He felt so many different feelings right now that he better not be with Bucky’s family now.

 

Steve suddenly looked up when he thought he heard the front door. He imagined it right? No one could go inside his house since it was locked. Steve slowly sat up in his bed and kept listening for sounds. It was silent… too silent. He couldn’t have imagined it right? He slowly got off his bed and walked towards the hallway.

Steve looked around. Listening very well to every sound there was around. Everyone could break in his home. Even though he wants to fight the burglars. He knew he wasn’t strong enough but yet he didn’t care and walked through the hallway. He wanted to know who dared to break in into his home at new year’s eve.

Steve walked downstairs as silently as possible. Did he hear something in the livingroom? Immediately walked Steve toward it. Hoping for whoever it was inside there wouldn’t notice him so he would have the surprise effect.

 

Steve saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. Without even thinking he jumped on top of the burglar. Immediately he heard the guy yelp in surprise and fell together on the ground. ‘Going to make my new year more an hell then it already is?’ he ask while he tried to pin the burglar down. But like suspected the burglar was stronger. ‘Stevie! It’s me!’

Steve looked confused when he heard it. How can the burglar know his name? ‘Stevie! Calm down! You know who I am,' he heard and felt himself being pulled into a hug.

 

Steve looked immediately surprised and tried to look at the Guy who was holding him. It was dark in the room but it he really thought about it... It could only be one person who was inside his home right now.

One with a key, called him Stevie and hugged him to calm him down.

'Buck...' He said softly. Knowing it could only be his best friend. He hugged his best friend as tightly as possible what made Bucky chuckle.

'Don't squeeze me too much Stevie,' Bucky said teasingly. Steve couldn’t help but blink for a moment but then knew he couldn’t do it. 'Very funny Buck,' he said laughing. 'Come we better sit down and put the light on.'

 

Steve nodded and got off Bucky. He walked towards the light switch. Bucky only smiled while he looked at his best friend. Glad he was here now since Steve apparently didn't feel that well.

Bucky looked at the clock who hang at the wall. He saw there wasn't much time left till midnight so he walked towards the window. He knew Steve and his mom always stood in front of it when it was almost midnight.

Steve turned around when the lights were on seeing Bucky in front of the window. He knew he ment well which made him walk towards his best friend. 'I'm glad you’re here Bucky.'

Bucky smiled when he heard it and pulled him immediately into a hug. 'I couldn’t leave my best friend alone on new year’s Eve and let him start the first day alone while he always have me.'

 

Steve couldn’t believe what Bucky said. That made him forget everything that day. Made him happy. 'Same here Bucky. You Will always have me,' Steve said while he looks at Bucky.

 

'I'm with you till the end of the line,' Bucky said smiling because of Steve smiled now.

The fireworks went off the second Bucky was done talking.

'Happy new year Bucky,' Steve said.

'Happy new year Stevie,' Bucky said and both looked outside to see the fireworks. Both too caught up in watching the fireworks that they forgot they were still Hugging each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, i got a question for you all:
> 
> Should I write this further or not? Or keep it like this? 
> 
> I let it be up to you guys.


End file.
